Hetalia Crack Dream's!
by coin1996
Summary: Just some fun at 2:37 in the morning. I got bored so have fun reading!


**I do not own Hetalia or any of its character's!**

* * *

"Ahh I hate work." France said as he walked into his house and fell on the couch. He hated having to lead the meting and the worst part since it was in France England would be staying with him.

'Hotel's are duty and covered with grim.' was his word's. 'I know I'll come stay with you France.' England said inviting him self over. France covered his eye's and the front door shut. France didn't even move.

"You know were the guest bed room is." he said and foot step's walked off. France moved his arm just enough to watch the English man's but move as he walked off. France had to admit if there was one person he could have in the world it was England. The way that he pushed France away made him more fun. The way he blushed when France said something pervy. France could go on and on about the Brit but he would one day have to give up. He has been at this for a long time ever since he met England in the failed on day so long ago.

'I would really love to see England come out in some woman's underwear and tell me how sexy I am.' France thought. A smile placed it's self on his lip's. 'Then he would tease me just for a kiss, After that I would take over.' France thought and his mind went to the gutter.

"France?" a shy voice asked and France jumped a little at the voice. He moved his arm just to peek under it to met those emerald-green eye's he love's. They were hazed over something France had seen before.

"Oui? What is it mon cher?" France asked and England was silent for a minute.

"I well I ummm." England was looking for the word's and France moved a bit. His arm lifted so he could look to the Brit who was standing in front of him. Those green eye's he loved had worry in them and far with a cot of something hazing them.

"What is it?" France asked looking down England's body. He was covered with a long rob and was blushing a deep red. England walked over and took a seat next to France. France raised an eye brow. England never wanted to be this close to him. He would sit on the other end of the room just to get away. "Mon cher are you feeling alright?" France asked sitting up a bit. England didn't look to him but France could see the conflict in his eye's. Just then a soft par of lip's was on his. France was shocked to see England right in front of him. He closed his eye's and put his arm's around England's waist for a deeper kiss. England's arm's made their way around France's neck but air was soon needed. "England?" France asked and England looked away.

"Shut up frog I just you know wanted to test that." England said and France took hold of his chin pulling him into another kiss. England let a small mon escape his mouth and France wanted more. Soon the tie on England's rob was undone and France looked to his prize. He was shocked to see England was wearing woman's underwear. "I ummm thought the stress at work was hard on you so I decided to give you you're birth day gift early." England said and France looked into his pure green eye's.

"England? Tell me what I am to you." France said and England looked to him.

"Well you may be a pain but I well I am in love with you. Most of all though France you're well Sexy." England said and France looked to him with a look of disbelief.

"Ok that is what I wanted to hear." France said before pulling England down on him. His hand's roamed over his gift as he felt every part of it. "You know mon cher I love you too." France said going to kiss England but the Brit pulled away and smirked.

"Not so fast." he said and he kissed France's cheek then the side of his mouth moving to his nose then to his forehand before back to his other cheek and then his mouth. France was really loving this and his body felt it.

"Yo France!" Prussia yelled. France opened his eye's and fell off the couch he fell asleep on.

"What?" France asked looking around for his English lover. Prussia and Spain walked in and looked to France.

"Dude your face is red!" Prussia yelled and Spain smiled.

"Don't tell me it was another England dream." Spain said and France went bright red. Just then England walked out of the kitchen in just his rob and looked at Prussia and Spain.

"Good morning guy's would you like some food?" England asked.

Prussia's eyes shot open and he looked around the dark room. He clicked on the lamp and sighed.

"There for a second I thought France got lucky." he said and then there was a mon beside him. He looked over to see none other than Hungary's forest green eye's looking to him.

"Prussia!" she yelled.

Hungary sat up in bed and looked around her huge room. She sighed and looked to the time five A.M. She then glared at the wall.

"I'm going to kill Prussia." she said jumping out of her bed and picking up her frying pan making her way to Germany. Let's just say Germany wasn't happy about the five in the morning fight in his basement but the up side he was sitting in the kitchen eating some food Italy had cooked since they were up.

The End~!

* * *

**Thought I would have a bit of fun at 2:37 A.M. hope you guy's found it funny! Have a good Day/Night People's!**


End file.
